


The Burrito Debacle

by thewolfhoundandlittlebird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, A.S.O.I.A.F., Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Time Travel, confused!Sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfhoundandlittlebird/pseuds/thewolfhoundandlittlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa takes Sandor for a bite to eat.</p><p>Modern AU, assuming some time travel/parallel dimension or something. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burrito Debacle

Sandor stared at the strange food on his plate, then glanced at the girl sitting across from him in the tiny booth. The blue of the sticky vinyl bench perfectly mimicked her eyes, glittering at him as she flashed a reassuring smile over the table.

“The fuck _is_ this?” he asked, poking at the offending morsel.

“It's a burrito,” she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _Burrito_. He churned the word around in his mind, and it felt just as strange as the _burrito_ looked. It didn't look edible, frankly. Where was the chicken? _She said it came with chicken_.

“Go on, eat it. It's not going to hurt you, I promise.”

That seemed like an awful presumptuous thing to assume. Any number of poisons could be concealed in this thing. He poked it again, the tortilla yielding a little to the gentle pressure of his index finger. She laughed at him- _laughed_ at _him!-_ when he picked up the plate and held it in front of his face, studying the _burrito_.

“Sandor! _”_ She was trying to contain her giggles, clasping her belly and turning a lovely shade of pink. “Just eat it!” she managed through her laughter.

Tentatively, he picked up the fork and knife the serving wench had brought them, poking at it with the knife once more for good measure. _Food shouldn't be wrapped up_. It seemed like a deceptive thing to do, and he hated liars.

One slice with the knife and the thing cut right through- much easier than the meats he was used to. But inside was even worse, filled with all manner of things he didn't recognize. He lowered his face down for further inspection, scrunched up uncomfortably as he was in the little booth. “The fuck is _this?”_ he accused, pointing to the spot of black that came spilling out when he cut it.

“That's a bean,” she supplied helpfully. “And that orangey stuff is rice.”

He chanced a look up at her, and she was sucking on her lips, trying to restrain more fits of giggles. She nodded encouragingly back at him, so he pointed to another part, the green blob that was stuck to the tortilla.

“Avocado. Just _try it_ , Sandor.”

He glared at her as he begrudgingly lifted a forkful to his mouth, sniffing it as a dog would before finally putting it in his mouth. His tongue was instantly on fire, and the look in his eyes must have registered as alarm to the little bird, for she quickly shoved over one of the glasses of brown liquid she'd ordered for them.

“I'm so sorry, I forgot about the salsa! Here-” she pushed the glass into his hand and he took a long sip, the bubbles immediately confusing him.

He sputtered, coughing at the foreign drink. “What is _that?_ ” He pushed it back to her, not wanting to risk another drink of it.

“That's… soda...” He could tell she was highly amused at his confusion with all these modern foods, but the look in her eye showed she was starting to reconsider her order for him. “Maybe we should get you something you're used to, hmm?” He pushed the plate away from him, watching instead as she called the wench over their table again. “Maybe just some chicken?”

_As long as it's not another burrito..._


End file.
